Life Is So Wonderful
by GodOfTheWired
Summary: A new one for me so please be kind ^_^;; Rated R for violence and a smidge of cursing.


Author's Notes: Yeah yeah... I know pretty much all of my glorious fans were expecting the next chapter of The Word from me. Sadly... you'll have to wait. I'm still writing the next chapter, but until then, I decided to test the waters of maybe something else. My three fav kinds of anime are romantic, silly, and dark. Since I'm hitting romance now, and I've more then once hit silly, it's time for GoW to try his luck at something perhaps a little more spooky. So how does one make an anime like Eva more spooky? Why how else? Cross it with another series!! Dun dun dun! No it's not Lain though. I don't think Lain can be crossed well with Eva, so I'd rather not attempt such a freakish feet. No instead, I bring you a cross-over with an anime that doesn't even have a fanfiction section to call it's own.... hell it probably doesn't even have more then 10 websites to call it's own. So I inspire you all to go out there, watch this show, and write! ::Gives the peace sign to the readers:: Spread the good word I always say! So here it is: a x-over between Eva and quite possibly the most twisted anime in human existence.... BoogiePop Phantom. If you decide you want to flame me and describe how much you loathe me and my very existence, just send it to my email account idontgiveadamn@hotmail.com. :-D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I never had much to say about myself... I've always hated myself though. I'm always so fake on the outside. All the other kids at school usually think I'm a strong willed girl headed for great things... but I guess I'm really the only one that knows how weak I am......'  
  
~Life Is So Wonderful~  
~Case 1: All The Beautiful Things....~  
~Name: Hikari Horaki~  
  
~Scene 01: School-Class 2-A-1:00 PM~  
  
Hikari sat at her usual table during lunch and watched Asuka and the rest of her friends chat about the latest gossip and ongoings about the school and boys.  
  
'I spend most of my time here in the school.. it's the only place I have to get away from my home. Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters. Both of them look up to me in their own way, be it either motherly or out of sheer respect. It's mostly because I have to run my own house. I pay the bills and I make lunch for my younger sister. My older sister usually isn't home.. she has a car and a job, so she has an escape. My mother died giving birth to my younger sister and since her death, father started coming home from work drunk. He'd always end up hitting my younger sister, yelling about how she killed mom. I'd get in his way and he'd take it out on me instead.. I just wish he'd stop it.. I don't want to be an adult now.. I just want to be a 14 year ol'  
  
Hikari's train of thought was cut off by the sound of Asuka saying "Murder".  
  
"Huh? Asuka, didn't I tell you not to think about murdering Shinji? He's really not that bad a gu.."  
  
"What are you talking about Hikari? I wasn't talking about that BAKA! I was talking about those murders that have been happening!"  
  
Hikari raised an eyebrow at this. She hadn't heard about any murders and she always stayed on top of things as far as gossip went. It was then that Nokoto, another girl from their class spoke up.  
  
"Sheesh Hikari.. try to keep up okay? Asuka, why don't you fill her in?"  
  
"Yeah yeah... okay Hikari it goes like this...."  
  
'Murders... according to Asuka, they had evidence of 4 murders already, but there was one boy from our 2-A class... I think his name is Koichi or something... but they say he disappeared. Now all the students are saying it's a ghost wandering the streets... a lot of people say it's death... but I can't remember what they called it...'  
  
"I'm tellin ya! BoogiePop is coming for me next! I know it!"  
  
Asuka scoffed before deciding to respond to the younger girl's outburst.  
  
"Oh please... don't tell me you believe in that load of trash. It's probably just some stupid killer... probably some sick perv that gets off at watching people die. I for one refuse to believe in some STUPID ghost story! Oh no! The big bad ghost is going to get me! How stupid can you be?"  
  
The younger girl simply slinked down in her seat and continued eating her lunch. An older girl that was sitting next to her stood to defend her.  
  
"But what about that light huh? I doubt anyone in this city didn't see that!"  
  
'About a month ago, in the middle of Tokyo-3, there was a disturbance. A lot of people thought it was an angel attack. I thought so myself. I had seen the blasts angels made.. but I could tell this was different. It was a huge burst of light that made a pillar of energy. It looked like it had no limits to it, but after barely a minute, it flickered and faded away.'  
  
After a brief moment, it was obvious Asuka had no way to explain the phenomenon. She stood from the table and walked away, now infuriated at having being bested.  
  
~Scene 02- Horaki Residence 8:12 PM~  
  
Hikari sat down next to her little sister and began helping her cut out the material she needed to make a costume. Her little sister was participating in a school play. It was the story of the Pied Piper, one of Hikari's favorite stories when she was little.  
  
'When I was young, my mother use to read the Pied Piper to me. She always read the story with such enthusiasm and energy. She would change her voice to match the characters as she went. She had told me she loved the story as well when she was young. Now I don't quite enjoy the story as much anymore. I don't have the time to be a child anymore. I still remember when I was younger, my dream was to become someone important, like the people at NERV. Maybe a doctor or a scientist. I always did excel at the sciences and I would stay up whole nights telling mom about how I would save the world one day. I still do excel at science, but I gave up on that childish dream when mom died. I should have guessed I would amount to nothing more then a house wife in the end.'  
  
"There! All finished!"  
  
".........."  
  
'Ever since dad started drinking, she decided to stop speaking. She hasn't spoken a word since.'  
  
She held the little dress up against her body.  
  
"It looks cute on you.."  
  
The younger Horaki cringed at almost being touched but didn't run away. The sound of a door opening and slamming shut violently echoes throughout the household, making the two shudder in fear.  
  
"...........!"  
  
Hikari sharpened her ears, listening to the footsteps as they clearly approached.  
  
"Stay here.. don't worry, I'll stay outside your door the whole time okay?"  
  
"........."  
  
Hikari stood up and blinked away a tear as she opened the door and stepped outside the room and into the hallway. The younger girl sat on her bed and cried as she listened to her sister's screams of pain as her father thoroughly beat her.  
  
~Scene 03: Horaki Residence 8:46 PM- Bathroom~  
  
Hikari grabbed a towel she kept under the sink and began to slowly clean off the blood from her face. He had cut her with a piece of glass across the top of her head, causing her blood to trickle down the left side of her face. He had left several bruises on her body, but it was nothing she couldn't cover up with clothing. The most painful part though was the shard of glass, the same one he used to cut her face, that he had jabbed into her leg. The glass was rather deep into her leg but with one quick pull, she removed it and threw it into the sink. Her tears ran into her blood, causing the blood to run faster down her face, dripping onto the tile floor.  
  
'Oh god why? Did I do something wrong? Was it a past life? What did I ever do?!'  
  
Hikari reached into the cabinet and pulled out the bandages she kept ready. She wrapped her wounds carefully, before stumbling out of the bathroom. She headed downstairs, crept past the living room where her father had passed out, and went out the door. She headed to her other home; the place where she always felt secure and safe. She ran in the direction of the school.  
  
~Scene 04: School-Basketball Courts-9:06 PM~  
  
Hikari sat down in the bleachers next to the basketball courts. She pulled her legs up to her chest and began to rock back and forth.  
  
'I will not cry. I will not cry.. I....will...'  
  
As the tears began to fall from Hikari's eyes, a resonating thump echoed throughout the court. It was continuous and bared a similarity to the beating of a heart.   
  
'I.. I can hear my own heartbeat..'  
  
At first, it calmed her. The rhythmic thump thump was soothing to her, until the noise stopped, followed by a holler of "OH YEAH! I'm the greatest!". Hikari looked up to see Touji on the other end of the court, dribbling a basketball and shooting three pointers. She slowly stood and walked over to where he was playing, making little noise in the process.   
  
"...Suzuhara-san?"  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Touji leapt a foot into the air. He quickly spun around, his hand grasping at his heart, as he quickly breathed in and out.  
  
"C-class rep? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I was just out walking..."  
  
Touji looked carefully at her face and quickly realized something was wrong. He gasped in surprise and pointed at her, trying to studder out what he was saying.  
  
"You.. you! You've been..."  
  
Hikari tried to cover the bandage on her head with her hands in a feeble attempt to hide her shame.   
  
"You've been crying!"  
  
Hikari stared at him wide eyed before giggling slightly.  
  
'He's such a baka..'  
  
"Why were you crying, class rep?"  
  
Hikari immediately stopped giggling and her forlorn look returned. The sheer thought of what happened caused tears to once again form in her eyes.  
  
"Ah... WHOA WHOA! C'mon class rep don't cry! Please I didn't mean to make you cry!"  
  
"No.... no it's not you Suzuhara.. it's just... just.."  
  
'Oh god not here.. not in front of Touji...I have to restrain.. I have to show composure.'  
  
"No.... no it's nothing.."  
  
Touji's face was one of concern as the two walked over to the bleachers. They sat down and looked out at the sky. Hikari had managed to keep herself calm and cool, but she didn't want to test the stability of it. She realized, thought it might be best to explain to Touji about what had happened.  
  
"Touji... it's about my"  
  
"It's so beautiful.."  
  
Hikari flushed red and stared at Touji with wide eyes. Touji noticed what he said and tried to put more description into it.  
  
"The moon and the stars... they're very beautiful."  
  
'The moon and the stars... mother used to love to sit down and watch the sky at night.. that was just before she.. she..'  
  
"They aren't that great.."  
  
"Aw c'mon class rep... sometimes you just have to stop and admire all the beautiful things.."  
  
"Hmph.. I really don't have time for things like that..."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Hikari quickly stood and dusted herself off.  
  
"I better go.. my family might be waiting for me.."  
  
"Alright.. I'll see ya at school tomorrow class rep."  
  
"Yeah... bye Touji."  
  
'I didn't have the heart to tell him. Why should he have to deal with the burden of my troubles? He has enough of his own... what with his sister and all. He doesn't need my troubles weighing him down anymore..'  
  
~Scene 05: Horaki Residence-9:49 PM~  
  
Hikari opened the door to her small house and closed it lightly, trying not to wake the other members. She left the door unlocked; her older sister usually gets home at 11 or so and Hikari doubted she had her key with her. She walked past the empty living room and headed up the stairs to the bedrooms.  
  
'I just want to sleep now... wake up tomorrow and start all over. Tomorrow might just be a better day..'  
  
Hikari reached the top of the stairs and something caught her attention. Her younger sister's door was slightly open.   
  
'She... she hasn't slept with her door open since mom died..'  
  
She walked up to the door and nudged it open. It was to dark to see properly, so she stepped in and tried to search for the light. She reached the light on the further part of the wall and flicked it on. Her little sister lay, half on the bed, half off, her head thoroughly bashed in and her arms and legs broken. A puddle of blood had covered the floor, staining the brown carpet to a dark crimson. Sitting in the puddle was a steel baseball bat and next to it, her father in a drunken state of slumber. Hikari tried to close her eyes, but the image was constantly being projected in her mind. She let out a scream of horror and her mind began moving a mile a minute.  
  
'nogodno!nonononononono!sonofabitch!damnyoualltohellyoudirtyrottenscumbag!youkilledheryoukilledheryoukilledmysisterdamnyou!damnyoudamnyouyoudrunkenasshole!youdieyoudieyoudie!'  
  
When Hikari's mental stability returned to her, her hands had constricted around his throat and drained the oxygen from his body. She looked down at the now dead body of her father and quickly released him, his head hitting the ground with a resonating thud. She stared down at her hands in horror.   
  
"Oh god... what have I done? What have I done?! No god no! PLEASE NO!"  
  
Hikari began to cry, her tears streaming down her face and dripping into the puddle of blood she was kneeling in. She continued to cry until a sound caught her ear. A whistling. An eerie, yet somewhat peaceful whistling reverberated through her house, drowning out her sobs. She looked up and tried to find where it was coming from through her blurred with tears eyes. And there it was. Standing in the doorway was what appeared to be a woman, dressed in a black cloak covering her from neck to toes. She wore an odd looking headpiece and a yin and yang symbol on her cloak, just at her neck. The only visible piece of flesh was her face, which was deathly pale and seemed to hold even less emotion then Rei Ayanami. Although Hikari had never seen this person before, a name seemed to enter her mind from out of nowhere, which she managed to stutter out.  
  
"B...b....boogiepop...."  
  
The woman responded quickly in a voice that almost sounded as though she had two voices coming from the same mouth.  
  
"You may call me that if you wish.."  
  
Hikari screamed again and ran into the corner of the room. She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. The being known as BoogiePop was suddenly standing next to her sister, looking down at the dismembered corpse.  
  
"At least she is free from you now... she no longer has something to fear.."  
  
At this, Hikari looked up at BoogiePop.   
  
"My father did it! I didn't do it! I didn't do it!!!!!"  
  
"Your father killed her yes... but you were the one beating her.."  
  
Hikari's eyes widened and she covered her ears.  
  
"No.. NO! I didn't! YOU'RE LYING!"  
  
"No you simply do not wish to accept the truth... face your demons..."  
  
Hikari's mind began to flash images at her. Pictures of herself, in a blind rage after her mother's death, standing over her sister and hitting her about the face, shouting "You killed mom! Damn you! DAMN YOU!". Another time, when Hikari walked in on her little sister watching the stars through the window in her room and she once again beat the younger Horaki for stirring up bad memories. Hikari's body went limp and collapsed to the floor, a sobbing mess covered in the blood of her family.  
  
"You are so pathetic.."  
  
On shaky legs, Hikari managed to stand up.  
  
"Take me... end my life I don't deserve to live anymore! I'm a monster!"  
  
BoogiePop stared at the girl for a moment before simply stating:  
  
"No.... you aren't worth taking.."  
  
And with that, BoogiePop faded from the eye, her words seeming to echo throughout the room. Hikari stood still for a moment and then let out a chuckle. That chuckle grew to a demented laugh very quickly. She reached down to the floor, picked up a pair of scissors her sister was using, and drew the blade across her wrists. Being rejected by death itself only proved to her how useless and unwanted she was. She watched her blood begin to trickle down her arm before she collapsed, still laughing. From where she was laying, she could see out the window at the stars in the sky.  
  
'Sometimes you just have to stop and admire all the beautiful things..'  
  
Her blood poured out, further coloring the floor, and painting a copy of the Pied Piper sitting nearby with a beautiful shade of red.   
  
~Scene 06: School-1:14 PM~  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Hear about what?"   
  
"They say that the class rep in room 2-A was found dead last night with the rest of her family!"  
  
"No way! That girl was so strong too.."  
  
"And that's not even the worst part! Everyone is saying it was BoogiePop's doing!"  
  
"B-boogiePop again?!"  
  
"Yup... BoogiePop always does choose the strong ones. They say she eats their souls and that strong souls taste better."  
  
"Oh wow... good thing I'm such a weakling.."  
  
The two girls laughed and then continued eating their lunches...  
  
~End of Case 01~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well that was fun to write! Hurray for senseless bloodshed and ghosts! Seriously though, I recommend BoogiePop to all you people out there. It's a good show and it isn't all that long( 12 eps to be exact ). Anyways, do review, and if you intend to flame me(please be something serious though, not "Oh, this had nothing to do with the show's plot! Blah blah blah, let me see how I can bitch and complain some more') then send it to the email account in my bio. I'm more then happy to read and respond as long as you don't act like complete jerkoffs. Anyways, I'll continue with more positive reviews, so if ya liked it, review so I can have something to do! Thanks everyone! 


End file.
